


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie works himself up into a stressed out state, causing Tyler to worry about him. When Jamie pushes him away, Tyler is hurt and seeks comfort from Jordie who assures him that there is a reason why Jamie is like this and that when Jamie does tell him it's something that he wouldn't believe.





	Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to switch over to writing some Toews and Kaner stories but I just can't get going lol. It's called procrastinating or just not having time. But I will get there, I promise.
> 
> In the mean time, have some fluffy Bennguin. Because everyone deserves that. Right? :)

"You up for a spending an entire day playing video games? I just bought some new ones that I'm dying to try out and no I haven't been secretly practicing ahead of time so that I can beat your ass," Tyler giggled, knowing that just the words 'video games' would cause Jamie to cave in. But what Tyler wasn't counting on this one time was the exact opposite effect that it would have.

He and Jamie were just leaving their early morning practice, up at ass o:clock but it was well worth it because that meant that they were free to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day and all Tyler wanted to do was spend the day with Jamie before attending the team gathering later in the evening.

Jamie happened to glance over at Jordie, who was just mere feet away from him and the look that Jordie gave him read that he had to let Tyler down gently and smoothly, not to be an awkward dumbass and fuck things up.

Which exactly was about to happen, if it Jamie meant well and desperately tried to avoid going that route.

"Actually Tyler, I would love to but I uh have some errands to do before the gathering tonight. Some loose ends...." Jamie was stuttering and starting to sweat, signs that he was lying and those were signs that Tyler and Jordie knew all too well.

Jamie heard Jordie breath out a frustrated groan and could feel a glare coming from his brother but nothing compared to the utter look of hurt and anger on Tyler's face. Jamie reached out to touch Tyler, who shrunk back away from Jamie like he was fire and that hurt Jamie deeply, knowing that he had hurt Tyler.

"Yeah...sure. I know that face and stuttering Jamie. You don't have to lie to me and say you want to spend the day with me; after all you see me enough at the rink and on the plane and at events. I totally get it. I went out of my way to get this new game I thought you would love but it's all good. No worries," Tyler fumbled his words and turned and walked away, ignoring Jamie calling after him.

When Tyler was gone, Jordie came right up beside his brother and smacked Jamie across the back of the head and scolded him.

"Ow, yeah I deserved that. This will be worth it though in the end. It has to be. I will make it all worth it in the end. I never was one for doing things the easy way was I?" Jamie looked down at the ground, and jumping slightly when Jordie pulled him into a protective embrace, squeezing his neck.

"Nope, you always took your own road, long as it was at times, but you always got there. That's what matters, that you get there. Tyler will love you so much once he sees what you've got planned for him. I know he will. Just go do your thing and if you want I can go do some damage control and keep him company," Jordie suggested, as his brother nodded.

"That sounds great. Keep him entertained and bring Juice with you. You and Tyler can have a doggy-date," Jamie grinned, causing Jordie to huff indignantly.

"I still don't see what Tyler sees in you baby brother when he can have this awesome beard but I've learned to deal with it. But you...go deal with what you have to and I'll see you later tonight, I'm sure a lot more happier. Talk later baby brother and don't get yourself in a state okay? My Jedi senses know," Jordie said, in a half-teasing and half-serious tone, bringing his Star Wars obsession into this.

Jamie just rolled his eyes and off he went, waving goodbye to a few others on his way out.

When he was gone, Jordie started packing up his stuff and headed off to Tyler's to have an amazing afternoon of a little bro chat and some kicking ass at video games and taking their awesome dogs for a nice walk.

Plenty of time for Jamie to get his shit together and plan the moment of a lifetime for Tyler.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tyler heaved a heavy sigh and plopped down heavily onto his couch, drawing an irritated huff from Cash who had been laying there, when he wasn't to be but Tyler was oblivious to it. Instead of berating Cash to get off the couch, Tyler just reached over and drew the dog in, in a way confusing the dog for an instant before snuggling up against his daddy.  
Marshall simply laid on the floor at Tyler's feet, quite content at where he was.

"Your daddy's been having a bit of a rough time lately, can't seem to spend any time with your precious Jamie who seems to not want to hang out with us anymore. Saying he has things to do with Jordie or has to discuss something with the coaches when it's clear that he doesn't want to hang out with us. Is there something wrong with me? There has to be...this feels like Boston again a-and I think I might be traded...." Tyler desperately tried to keep the tears at bay but failed as he let them go and buried his face in Cash's fur.  
Cash seemed to sense his daddy's distress and whimpered, nuzzling against Tyler and licking him, trying to cheer his precious daddy up.

Tyler was so absorbed in his pain and tears that he failed to hear the knock at the door, followed by the door opening and a concerned and worried Jordie calling out

"Tyler? You here? Where are you at buddy? I texted and called but you never....hey what's wrong?" Jordie trailed off, entering further into the living room and seeing Tyler crying on the couch with Cash attached to him and Marshall protectively at his feet.

Tyler startled when he heard Jordie's voice and his footsteps as he approached closer and he frantically wiped away his tears and tried to cover it up,even though it was a useless attempt.

"Oh uh hi Jordie. Nothing's wrong....just caught me watching a sad movie. A guilty pleasure. You caught me. Secret's out," Tyler tried to bull shit his way out of a serious talk but to no avail.

Jordie scoffed and shook his head as he sat down beside Tyler, causing him to shove over so he could haul him into his arms without dislodging Tyler and Cash. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's shoulders and drew him against his body, tisk tisking.

"Yeah right. The TV is off so tell me a better one. Now, What. Is. Wrong? Nothing is ever too bad that you can't tell me, I promise. It has to be serious if you're crying. This won't leave this room, I can tell you that right now. I'm not here to laugh at you or judge you Tyler," Jordie assured, never ever feeling so serious.

Tyler shyly ducked his head away until Jordie reached out with a couple of fingers and gently tilted Tyler's chin towards him so that he was meeting Jordie face one on one. Seeing Jordie's worried but determined look in his eyes made Tyler realize there was no way out and that he had to confess.

Tyler just hoped that this wouldn't get back to Jamie and a tiny piece of him thought that might happen since this concerned Jordie's baby brothers but at the same time Jordie was loyal at keeping secrets so Tyler felt a bit better at that.

"Lately...I don't know if you've noticed...oh you most likely have, Jamie seems to be ignoring me, like, every time I want to hang out with him he finds some excuse to avoid me. Is something wrong with me? Did I do something? Because I can't think of anything at all that I did or said that would cause him to suddenly avoid me. I honestly can't....a-and....I'm so confused and hurt that I might have a panic attack...." Tyler was starting to wheeze and shake a little, a sign that a panic attack was imminent.

And luckily, Jordie was prepared to handle it as he had experience helping not only Tyler through a couple before but also Jamie many times over the years. Jordie gently scooted Cash off of the couch, who whimpered in protest but simply just laid down right next to Marshall and laid his head down.

Jordie pressed in closer so that his forehead was touching Tyler's and his hands were on Tyler's shoulders, keeping him in place. 

"Breathe Tyler....in....and out. Slowly. In.....and out.....repeat after me. In....and out....there we go. Keep doing it and focus on me alright? Your Jordie is here, it's okay now. Just keep breathing in and out. There we go. You're doing amazing," Jordie coached Tyler, as Tyler's breathing began to get a sense of control and before long, all that was coming out of Tyler was tiny hitching sobs and an occasional hiccup.

He turned to Jordie who had a relieved but joyful look on his face and Tyler smiled, albeit a tiny and reluctant one.

"See? Magic Jordie works his magic again. Well....not in a Magic Mike sort of way but you know what I mean. Anyways, you good now?"

Once Jordie saw a nod from Tyler and looked him over for himself, he began his talk.

"Kiddo....believe me that is not true and trust me Jamie loves you so much and cares about you that he would go to the moon and back for you. Hell, he would fight an opposing team on his own and kick their asses for you. You haven't done anything Tyler or said anything. At all. Zippo. Nada. He's...just got some things on his mind right now....to deal with and sort out. But trust me...you are NOT to blame for any of it. He hasn't even told me anything so I'm just in the dark as you are. Just hang in there alright? I know it's hard but I'm here for you, just know that. Tell you what, let's go get Juice and take our furry rascals for a walk. Sound good? It better because I'm not taking no for an answer. C'mon," Jordie encouraged, standing up and holding a hand out for Tyler to grasp.

Tyler seemed hesitant to do so but when Jordie kept holding his hand out and refusing to move or look away, Tyler sighed and got up, gently avoiding tripping over Cash and Marshall and took hold of Jordie's hand.

"Alright...I'm up for that. I can't resist my precious babies and Juice," smiled Tyler, as Jordie huffed mockingly and playfully swatted him across the back of the head, drawing a 'hey now!' from Tyler.

"Aren't I your precious too?" Jordie teased, as he went and retrieved the dogs' leashes and once Marshall and Cash saw that, they were quick to rise to their feet and , panting eagerly, run up to Jordie and Tyler and excitedly look up at them.

Tyler laughed and leaned in to hug Jordie, who returned the hug.

"Of course you are, Jordie. More than you can know."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The day had gone by, although Tyler felt it had gone by quickly because everything was working against him and was aiming to have him and Jamie have that long-due talk at the gathering that Tyler was preparing for at the moment.

Jordie had only left an hour or so ago, with him sitting Tyler down on the couch and crouching down in front of him, patting Tyler's knees gently with a big brother look in his eyes.

"Do NOT even think of not coming tonight, you hear me? If I don't see you there you can bet your ass I will be right back over here to throw you over my shoulder and carry you right over there. You hear me? I'm not joking around here Seggy. I am willing to do that and not because of the awesome picture I'm going to send to Demers," Jordie threatened, hoping he wasn't coming off as too scary.

He hadn't because Tyler just sighed heavily and nodded, the fight gone out of him. Those damn Benn brothers just won't give up. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Geez, I will be there. God. Leave it alone already. Keep going on and on about it and I won't. I'll see you around 5 or 5:30?" he reopened one eye and watching Jordie nod.

"Good. See you there and Tyler? You're not going to regret this, trust me," and then Jordie was off before Tyler could ask what that cryptic comment had meant.

And it was still bugging him as Tyler got in his car and drove over to Jamie's and Jordie's house, mulling it over and he couldn't come up with anything. He was frustrated by the time he pulled up to their house, parking in the driveway but that frustration turned to confusion and puzzlement as he had noticed that nobody else had arrived yet.

"What...?" he thought, getting out of the car, shutting the door, and after locking the car, began his way up to the doorway, glancing around and straining hus ears to hear any sign that a get-together was happening. But there was nothing.

Tyler had just got up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened and a hesitant and shy Jamie stood there, looking like the Jamie Tyler had met at the 2012 All-Star game. Tyler smiled, to be polite and continued to stand there, awkwardly.

"You know you have a key for a reason Seggy. You can come on in without knocking. Just because things are awkward right now shouldn't stop you from doing that. Mi casa es tu casa," Jamie was gesturing for Tyler to come in, which he did.

Jamie gestured for Tyler to go sit down on the couch so that they could talk and Tyler did so, noticing that the brothers had gotten the place ready for the team gathering by putting out snacks and games and most importantly alcohol. Once Jamie sat down beside Tyler, Tyler turned to look at him somewhat skeptically and also hopeful at the same time.

"Tyler, I have been a jerk, no, an idiot and I am so sorry for everything, for being off, and especially for my rude behavior earlier today. That was NOT called for and you didn't deserved to be treated that way. There has been a reason why I have been moody and grumpy lately and you deserve to know why...you see...I...." Jamie was interrupted by the front door opening and the entire team beginning to trail in, hooting and hollering.

Jamie stood up, inwardly groaning. They really could not have picked a worse time to make their entrance. He turned to look back down at Tyler, who wanted to know what Jamie was going to say.

"Why what Jamie? Why have you been....?" Tyler trailed off, as some of the guys loudly entered the living room and began rough-housing with Jamie, slinging their arms around him and guiding him out to the kitchen, to get Jamie to show them where the booze was. 

Jamie managed to turn his head to look at Tyler pleadingly before he disappeared but Tyler just sat back down with a loud huff, crossing his arms, frustrated.

"I'm beginning to think the universe hates me," he scowled, jumping slightly when Jordie sat down right beside him, slinging an arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"Nah, the universe just hates your beard. It loves me awesome beard but yours...not so much," Jordie teased, as Tyler mockingly swatted at Jordie.

"Shut up Jordie," he laughed before turning serious. Jordie sensed what it was about and hugged Tyler in a protective hug.

"Hey, he will talk to you tonight. If he doesn't let me know and I will make it happen. Okay? Promise?" Jordie made Tyler look at him, not looking away until he was sure that Tyler was going to obey.

Tyler nodded, feeling optimistic. If Jordie says something was going to happen he was pretty good at making it happen. Because he wouldn't accept anything else. And because this had to do with his brother, it made Jordie even more of a man on a mission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Roughly an hour or so later, Tyler was curled up on the floor of Jamie's bedroom, his knees up his chest and and his arms holding them there. He had come there like 10 minutes ago just for some peace and quiet and on the off chance that if Jamie was looking for him, he would know to find Tyler in here.

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door, followed by a hesitant "Tyler, you in here? Can I come in?"

Tyler smiled; Jamie sure did know him. Maybe even more than he knew about his own self at times.

"It's your bedroom, dumbass. Of course you can," he said, in a snarky and playful tone as the door opened and Jamie entered, closing the door behind him.

Jamie sat down beside Tyler on the floor, both leaning against the bed, only Jamie laid his fine muscular thighs out, which Tyler could not help drooling at. Jamie saw this and smiled.

"You always loved my thighs over my ass, don't know why and may not ever figure it out. Uh, I do believe we have to talk now, Jordie said so and god forbid if we don't listen to big brother. My behavior and moods as of late have been awful and how I've treated you is not acceptable. The truth is, I've been planning something for you. Something special, and it's been making me crazy, stressful and everything. And I think this will be worth it....I hope," Jamie gulped, digging out a tiny jewelery box from his hoodie pocket and holding it in his hand.

Once Tyler saw it, his face grew pale but in the overwhelmed and excited way. He knew exactly what this was and he immediately stood up to sit up on the bed and Jamie did the same.

"Oh my god...is this what I think it is?" Tyler sobbed out, but these were happy tears and Jamie could tell because otherwise he would have a panic attack over making Tyler cry. It was bad enough Jamie was on the verge of passing out as it was just by coming up and fumbling through the proposal.

"Yes, it is. It definitely is, Tyler. It's why I've been up and down and all over the place lately because I was planning the perfect time and way to propose to you and I figure this is it. It's simple and not over the top and private, just the way you want it. And it makes it a bit easier on me, although not much. I'm sweating buckets right now and feel like I'm about to pass out but I won't I promise. 

"Tyler Paul Seguin, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one. Yes, at the All-Star Game back in 2012, although I wasn't sure anything would ever come of it since you were a Bruin and I was a Star. But when you were traded to Dallas, hope began to rise in me, even though I still wasn't sure that my feelings would be returned. After all, I wasn't even 100 percent sure that you were into guys! But when you told me that you were gay as well when we were trapped in the stuck elevator, that's when I got excited about the possibility of having something that I never ever thought that I could have: someone who knew me, someone who could bring me out of my shell and loosen me up when I needed it, and most importantly, someone who could be there for me. And I'm so grateful that I have found him. So....oh my god....ooh boy....I can do this....." Jamie paused to take a breather and get down on his knees, holding out the beautiful diamond ring in his hand, "Tyler Paul Seguin, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The way Jamie was gazing up at him with his adorable cow eyes made Tyler have no doubt whatsoever. Tears sprung to his eyes and he nodded so eagerly and quickly that he felt like a bobblehead doll. 

"Of course I will. Jamie, of course I will. I couldn't want anything more," Tyler sniffled, the feelings that were sweeping over him right now so amazing that he had never ever felt anything like this before. Not even winning the Cup had felt like this.

Jamie smiled so wide as he placed the perfectly fitted ring onto Tyler's hand and the two then hugged and kissed with so much passion and love that it could last a lifetime and beyond. Once they let go of each other, they remained in each other's arms, gazing into one another's eyes, smiling and giggling like the little kids they still were at hear.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening...this is the best day of my life! I love you Jamie, so much. Thank you and this was what was making you all moody? Because you wanted to give me the best proposal? Baby, I would have been happy with anything, you know that. You didn't have to get yourself in such a state that it could have affected your health....Jamie? JAMIE....OH MY GOD, JORDIE GET IN HERE!!!" Tyler screamed as Jamie's eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed forwards onto Tyler, who quickly got up and steadied Jamie enough to get him standing on his feet and struggled to lay him down on his bed, which he managed to do.

"Only you Jamie...only you, " muttered Tyler, placing a hand on Jamie's cheek and stroking it softly while the other stroked back Jamie's sweaty hair. Tyler turned to look at the panting Jordie who had run up the stairs as fast he could after hearing Tyler's frantic yell.

"What is it...oh for the love of god...did he pass out proposing to you? Fucking figures, working himself up into such a state...." Jordie rolled his eyes and went to grab a wet cloth and some water from the bathroom and quickly returned.

"You knew that he was planning this? Wow, Jordie, and you kept this a secret from me? I'm impressed. Usually, you tell me everything, even if it's something that I do not need to know," Tyler grimaced, recalling some of the past things that Jordie thought he had to tell Tyler when in fact that he really didn't need to.

"Yeah well....smartass! Well this works out for me as I gain another brother to torture and boy, I cannot wait! Sucks to be you but then again you already know what I'm capable of so it's not like you're going to be THAT shocked. But hey congrats," Jordie smiled and exchanged a hug with Tyler, patting him on the back and smiling sincerely and a bit mischieviously as they let go to concentrate on Jamie.

"Ha ha Jordie, hilarious but seriously thanks buddy. This is just awesome...an amazing feeling....I want to be able to share with my fiance who passed out after proposing. Yup only Jamie could do this," Tyler teased as Jordie nodded, placing the wet cloth over Jamie's forehead before beginning to dab it all over his face and within several seconds Jamie was beginning to stir.

Moaning, Jamie opened his eyes and winced as he saw an concerned but amused Tyler and Jordie staring down at him, Jordie wrapping an arm around his baby brother's shoulders and guiding him into an upright position so he was laying against the headboard and able to accept the glass of water that Tyler was holding out to him.

After accepting it and slowly drinking it, Jamie shyly looked away, embarrassed and a bit disappointed in himself. That wasn't supposed to happen and he ruined the perfect proposal by going and doing that. He couldn't bear to look at Tyler now.

"Jamie? Hey, it's okay, don't feel bad. I'm just glad that you're okay, that's the important thing. I love you sweetheart. Come on babe, look at me. Please?" Tyler pleaded, reaching out with one hand and taking hold of Jamie's chin to slowly and smoothly turn it so Jamie could look at Tyler.

All Jamie saw in Tyler's eyes was worry and concern and love and Jamie felt guilty that he had put the worry there but Tyler sensed that was what Jamie was doing, blaming himself, and he was quick to fix that.

"Now...don't you go and do that Jamie!! Don't. It isn't your fault and besides, this is something to remember don't you think? To look back on, that my awesome and adorable and precious fiance passed out after putting together the most amazing proposal. Only you Jamie, only you could do this and that's what makes it so special. Because you put your own stamp and style on it and I love it. Just like I love you," Tyler smiled, leaning in to kiss Jamie, stopping only when he heard gagging sounds from Jordie.

Both Jamie and Tyler turned away briefly to smile bashfully at Jordie, who was mockingly pretending to throw up but was happy for his brother and Tyler. He was so glad that this had all worked out in the end and he knew that it would.

Jordie just didn't want to be around for any of the sickening lovey-dovey gooey shit like right now and that was why he was going back downstairs to get ready for the team-gathering.

"I think this is my cue to leave. Just in case you two decide to have some S.E.X. Do I need to give THE TALK?" Jordie teased, as he was faced with Jamie and Tyler scowling. "Alright, I'm just kidding. You sure you're okay Chubbs?" 

Jordie just needed to know for sure that his baby brother was okay so he could have that sense of relief. When he saw Jamie nod, Jordie felt better and he went downstairs, closing the door behind him.

When they were alone, Jamie and Tyler turned back to look at each other and once again leaned in for more kissing. But before they did, Tyler whispered

"Jamie, you truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm so happy that we found each other. I love you...I love you so much, more than you can ever know and I'm hoping you're ready to raise those lovable dogs of ours. Yes, they're now yours as well. Marshall, Cash, and especially Gerry are going to love that, since I know you spoil them so much behind my back. Yes, I know you do, don't try and lie. But it's all worth it because we're now engaged and ready to spend the rest of my life with my fiance. My Jamie."

Tyler was tearing up when he finished up and that prompted Jamie to start crying because that's all those two really were, softies at heart. Crying when watching Titanic, crying at favourite characters dying on TV shows, it didn't matter what it was, Jamie and Tyler felt no shame at all because this was who they were and they would never change.

"And you're my Tyler. I wouldn't have it any other way. And I am absolutely excited about being there full-time for your 'doggie kids' Ty. Especially Gerry, who won't be peeing around the house with me around. I'm looking forward to that and so much more. Are you game?" Jamie asked, with love in his eyes and holding out his fist for a fist-bump.

Tyler smiled back and returned the fist-bump.  
"I'm definitely game."


End file.
